


Open Up

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [20]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing Day 20: JokeFandom: Frozen (Disney)Open up.Oneshot/drabble
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Open Up

"Elsa," her little sister Anna said one day. "Open up."

Elsa paused. What did she exactly mean by that? She decided to go for the first thing she thought of--even if it was admittedly a little dark.

"As a child," she started. "I was forced into isolation from all outside contact because my powers had the potential to hurt everyone I loved and--"

Anna stared at her. "...bitch I know--I was there, now open the fucking DOOR--"

Oh okay then. 


End file.
